Tales of woes
by PoisonVixen-Aky
Summary: Reality can be harsh, some have temper issues, others drug addictions. Everyone has problems on their own. This will be a collection of tales of different characters. Cast: Shadow the Hedgehog, Scourge, Manik, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge and much more over time. PS: I mostly write it to vent so don't worry if it's not good or goofy.


chapter 1- A harsh reality.

It wasn't a very good afternoon, it had been rainy all day and a heart broke. Shadow's heart, Maria had just left without a word or a trace. They did have the perfect relationship but it was all they had and now it was over. The brooding male was sitting on a bench park with his gun by his side. For a random passerby, the scene could've been worrying, or even scary. A male sitting outside with a gun in the middle of a park. He was obviously in a bad place and growled under his breath at anyone trying to approach him. Until a well-known figure walked to him extending a hand to reach for him.' Fuck off faker!' He yelled at him and grabbed his gun to aim at the blue blur.' Woah, Shad. No need for violence okay? We can talk this one out, don't you think?' The blue hero was a bit startled by the violent gesture, and knowing Shadow he could've snapped easily. 'I know it's hard to lose someone but hey, the show must go one, right?' He asked with a more cheerful tone to at least distract the black hedgehog from his firearm.'No one needs to be harmed today, not even you.'Again he was trying to be a hero while Shadow would appear to be villainous.'I told you to fuck off!' He yelled and stood up to walk away from the blue blur who decided to block his way.'You're not escaping this one Shadow. You can't just hang out with a gun every time you two have a fight or every time she leaves.' He argued but didn't expect what was coming next. A jeep suddenly braked and stopped by. 'Get in looser! We're gon' get shitfaced, Manik got us some good shit!' Of course, it was Scourge trying to get Shadow to follow him into his drug plans everytime he had a fight. The black hedgehog bumped into the blue one and jumped on the passenger seat. ' We are not done talking Shadow!' Sonic yelled while Scourge gave him a mocking grimace before driving away loudly. 'So, heard ya had a fight eh? Don't worry love, uncle Scourge will give ya a good time' He said jokingly to try to cheer or pisses Shadow even more. Who knew what that green punk was thinking half of the time.'Fuck of Scourge, don't call me love. Keep your honeyed words for your green bitch.' The harsh words made the green punk laugh a good one while driving the jeep. He was so amused that he began moving from left to right to follow the music from the radio station, forcing Shadow to hold the wheel.'Are you trying to kill us?'He yelled angrily at his, for a lack of a better word, friend.'Nah dude, you'd like it too much, being all brooding lately.'Scourge was an asshole, but he and Shadow got along because of all the people they hated in common. Scourged eventually pulled over after Shadow pulled a gun against his head.'Sheesh, someone's moody.' He said cackling maniacally. Which made Shadow sigh even louder. 'What's up with you being so hyperactive and more annoying than usual anyway...?' The punk pulled his tongue out to express that he had taken something strong this time. ' And you want to get even more wasted?'Shadow shook his head and stopped by Manik's house and used the horn of the car.' Here we are, at least your bitch should keep you too busy to annoy the fuck out of me and take back the fucking wheel...'Manik quickly walked outside and got on board.' Hey Shad, bad day uh?'Again, someone asking about his well-being which he was sick of. 'What's with everyone asking me how I feel!' He yelled at Manik who rolled his eyes. 'Someone's mad...' He mumbled under his breath before handing over to Scourge a joint before the punk would start driving again. ' Thanks, babe' Scourge replied with a toothy grin with caused Manik to smirk.' It's thanks to that behaviour that everyone thinks we're dating dude.' He said laughing before Shadow corrected him. ' Everyone thinks you're fucking, not dating.' Both of the green ones chuckled.' Fucking, yeah and what now?' which caused Shadow to arch an eyebrow. 'You'd like it too much babe.' Scourge said jokingly.

After twenty minutes driving, Manik suggested to the two others that they should crash at Silver's place. The psychic was known to amplify the highs and trips Manik had lately and perhaps he could help Shadow to lift his mood up a little. When they arrived, the door opened by itself and the guys got out of the jeep and entered the premises. 'Yo Silver!' Manik shouted to see Silver with a cup of tea in the hall. 'You don't need to yell, I already knew you were there.'He said calmly before taking a sip of his teacup.' If you give me the psychic crap that you had seen us with a premonition I'm creating you a new hole to breathe...' Shadow said threatening the psychic.' No need for violence, besides I have windows in my living room...' He said waving his left hand to pull the curtains to let more light in.'So Manik, what will it be today?' he asked.'Oh, the usual with, double dose for me though.' The snow-white rodent nodded and used his powers to pull out of the pantry a metal box and opened it before activating the electric kettle. 'I must warn you my friend, this time I have special leaves that will send you farther than you went last time.' He said to Manik while the two others kept starring.'What does he mean by sending him farther?' Shadow asked intrigued. Scourge shrugged grinning.'Can't be that bad, look at the place. Cushions, pipes, it's a tea lounge for junkies. Count me in babe!' He yelled at Manik. Silver didn't even flinched and placed four cups around the coffee table. 'Please, take a seat on the cushion and get ready for your journey.' Shadow arched an eyebrow and asked Silver if it was truly safe. ' Of course, if anything I can bring you back to reality. Do not worry my friend.' Shadow growled.' I'm not your friend.' before sitting down with the two green ones.'anyway, what's this crap?' He asked in a harsh tone before Manik responded with:' a hallucinogenic tea, of course, helps me change my mind when things are rough at home with the siblings.'He said shrugging and gave a smile to Shadow. 'Last warning, you will be hungry afterwards and you might lose control of yourself a little. This thing's a bit strong.' The white rodent warned them before pouring down the concoction into the teacups. The three guests took their first sips and lied down waiting for the poison to work its magic.

An hour had passed and Shadow was staring at the ceiling, nothing was happening except for his slightly blurred vision. While his companions seemed pretty high with Manik's head on Scourge's chest. Shadow sat down and looked away. 'That's why everyone thinks they fuck together.' He said growling while Silver was calmly sipping his green tea.' Do you not enjoy your trip?' He asked him politely and pushed a plate of cookies in his direction.' Try these if you're hungry.' He kindly offered him.'You appear to be pretty resilient to the effect of those leaves while your friends are...far now.' He said with a grimace over his face.'You mentioned that the people around of them think they are they not?' Shadow grabbed a cookie and took a bite before responding with a silent shrug. 'Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if they were.' Silver looked at Shadow inquisitively.'What is it that brings you here I wonder. Those two are obviously drug addicts that come to me to get away from things and occasionally snuggles when they are too high but you are different.' Shadow growled and finished his first cookie. 'I had a tough fight with someone and now she's gone and Not dating my ass.' He finished glaring at the two green rodents.' Oh, they usually forget it happened and honestly, I'd rather not tell them. It makes it funnier to see their faces.' Silver said emitted a faint laugh. 'If you ever need to vent, without the drugs of course. You're welcomed I can brew some green tea and offer cookies and safe place to retreat from the world.'The black hedgehog glared at the white one.'What's in it for you?' He asked rudely.'Company, someone with whom I can enjoy a regular conversation without the use of an illicit substance. My home is a haven away from the outside world.' Shadow seemed to like the idea, a place away from the faker and his annoying friends.'How long since those two come here to get high?' The black male asked his interlocutor.' A month or two perhaps? Why is that exactly?' He asked back.'Just wondering if there was a correlation. But no, these two already were awfully close.' Silver chuckled:' Does it bother you? Or is it because you like to mock them.' Shadow coughed and picked another treat of the plate. 'I hang with them, so I wondered if your drug was for something.' The two pragmatical hedgehogs enjoyed their teacups while the green punks were tripping on the floor for the rest of the day.


End file.
